(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays. The LCD, which includes two panels having a plurality of electrodes thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, controls the transmittance of incident light by applying voltages to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
Among these LCDs, a LCD having electrodes provided both on respective panels and a plurality of thin film transistors (“TFTs”) for switching the voltages applied to the electrodes are typically used. The LCD has a plurality of pixel electrodes receiving image signals depending on the switching of the TFTs. In addition, the LCD has a plurality of gate lines respectively connected to output terminals of gate driving integrated circuits (“ICs”) for supplying scanning signals to turn on and off the TFTs and a plurality of data lines respectively connected to output terminals of data driving ICs for supplying image signals.
The higher resolution of a LCD requires more gate lines and data lines and thus more driving ICs, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.